The Great Battle: Kyuubi Against Shukaku!
by Kahhh
Summary: O amor é capaz de superar tudo? Até mesmo o mais leve ressoar da brisa fresca entre folhas secas e, a areia quente perante a batalha. Kyubbi e Shukaku; uma luta incessante entre o bem e o mal
1. Um beijo inesperado

**SINOPSE:** O amor é capaz de superar tudo? Até mesmo o mais leve ressoar da brisa fresca entre folhas secas e, a areia quente perante a batalha. Kyubbi e Shukaku; uma luta incessante entre o bem e o mal.

**DISCLAIMER:**Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

***THE GREAT BATTLE; KYUUBI AGAINST SHUKAKU***

* * *

><p><strong>UM BEIJO INESPERADO<strong>

* * *

><p>Mais uma luta havia terminado, mas infelizmente não houve êxito; o resgate de Sasuke Uchiha não fora concedido com sucesso, deixando para trás lembranças devastadoras de uma batalha densa, resultando em ferimentos graves aos ninjas que foram designados a essa missão.<p>

Temari, Kankuro e Gaara pulavam rapidamente de galho em galho a caminho de Suna; naquele momento ainda se encontravam em Konoha, o que justificava sua pressa, já que obviamente estavam a uma grande distância do país do Vento.

– Obtemos sucesso em nossas lutas... Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo em relação ao Uchiha. – Acrescentou Kankuro com um sorriso sarcástico.

Os três irmãos da areia haviam acabado de lutar contra os capangas de Orochimaru. Decidiram fazê-lo por intermédio de Gaara, que se sentia na obrigação de ajudar seu mais novo amigo: Uzumaki Naruto**.**Amigo esse que o fizera entender o real valor do amor e da amizade e o quão penoso era abrigar certos tipos de sentimento, como por exemplo: a vingança e o ódio. Esses sentimentos que acabavam com sua vida, que o faziam sentir prazer em derramar sangue de inocentes. Mas graças as palavras profundas e sábias do ninja hiperativo, tudo mudou. Tornaram-se grandes amigos desde então, estreitando assim ainda mais os laços entre Suna e Konoha.

Subitamente, Temari parou em um galho de uma árvore. Seus irmãos pararam assim que notaram sua ausência, e percebendo onde Temari se encontrava, dirigiram-se á ela.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Temari? - perguntou Gaara, olhando-a fixamente.

– Não sei, mas tive a impressão de ver alguém! - disse Temari, devolvendo o mesmo olhar.

– Onde? - perguntou o ruivo curioso com o relato.

– Entre aquelas árvores – e apontou para uma área com grande concentração de àrvores, à sua esquerda.

– Tem certeza Temari? – perguntou Kankuro com um olhar descrente.

– É lógico que não! Caso não tenha ouvido direito, eu disse que _'tive a impressão'_de ver alguém, não a certeza. – lembrou Temari de forma ríspida enquanto Kankuro revirava os olhos. Já havia se acostumado com a grosseria da irmã há muito tempo.

– Vamos investigar. - Disse Gaara se afastando de ambos.

– Mas Gaara... E se for um inimigo?

– Então iremos atacá-lo. – respondeu secamente para Kankuro, enquanto dirigia-se até as árvores que Temari havia indicado. Assim que os três se aproximaram vagarosamente do local avistaram uma pessoa caída, mas não tinham noção de quem era.

– Será que está ferido? - perguntou Temari que observava atentamente a pessoa que se encontrava caída a certa distancia dali.

– Não sei... Mas quem poderia ser? – Um ponto de interrogação se estampou nas feições de Kankuro.

– Vamos nos aproximar mais um pouco, assim veremos se o indivíduo é confiável - disse Gaara em seu tom de voz costumeiro.

Aproximaram-se com cautela, olhando atentamente para descobrir quem estaria ali, caído. Assim que chegaram perto da pessoa, Temari quase teve um piripaque ao reconhecer.

– Mas é Haruno Sakura! – exclamou assustada.

– O que disse Temari? - disse Kankuro, que sobressaltou após o questionado.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu Kankuro, a pessoa que está caída logo ali é nada mais nada menos que Haruno Sakura! Sinceramente, você deve ter algum problema auditivo... Ou então é apenas muito lerdo.

– Está se referindo a garota que faz parte do grupo sete de Kakashi? – perguntou Gaara antes que Kankuro pudesse responder de modo grosseiro a irmã.

– Sim Gaara, ela mesma. - Disse a loira que fixou seus orbes verdes sobre seu irmão caçula.

– O que ela faz ali? - perguntou Kankuro com um olhar desprovido.

– Não tenho a mínima idéia. - respondeu Temari desviando o olhar de Gaara e fixando-os sobre a garota.

– Temos que ajudá-la, provavelmente ela está ferida. - Gaara caminhou até o mesma devagar. Assim que chegaram até ela, notaram que estava desmaiada e se encontrava muito machucada. Seu corpo estava coberto por feridas, mas que não aparentavam ser graves; as roupas estavam sujas de barro.

– Nossa! O que aconteceu? – indagou a loira com a mão na boca, espantada ao ver o estado da menina.

– Quem seria capaz que fazer algo tão cruel? – Kankuro mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior. Gaara se aproximou e pegou um de seus braços, tentando sentir sua pulsação. Logo em seguida colocou a mão em seu pescoço e se concentrou novamente.

– Sua pulsação está muito acelerada. – Constatou enquanto apertava de leve os pulsos da menina desacordada.

Temari realmente ficou chocada, algo muito grave acontecera para ela estivesse daquele jeito, a mercê dos perigos existentes na floresta. Será que fora abusada por ninjas desordeiros? Havia boatos de que uma organização criminosa estava vagando por ai. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu um pequeno objeto ao lado do corpo da jovem.

– O que é isso Gaara? - A loira apontou o dedo indicador para o braço esquerdo da jovem.

– Isso o quê? – O ruivo ficou procurando. Temari caminhou devagar e parou ao lado da garota. Então, abaixou-se e pegou um objeto parecido com uma garrafa.

– É sake! - disse Temari com a garrafa entre suas mãos, cheirando o bico.

– ... Sake. – Gaara arregalou os olhos observando Temari balançar a garrafa.

– Isso mesmo. E ela está vazia.

– Será que ela tomou todo o líquido que havia nessa garrafa? – perguntou Kankuro de olhos arregalados.

– Se ela tomou, então está bêbada! - disse o ruivo observando a garota ali caída.

– Mas... Por que ela faria algo tão fora de cogitação? - dizia Temari não acreditando no que via.

– Creio que tem algo a ver com o tal Uchiha! – Kankuro lançou um olhar sombrio para ambos – Estamos cansados de saber que essa garota é gamada nele – Respirou um ar fino - Vamos tentar acordá-la, quem sabe ela possa nos contar o que aconteceu - Gaara acenou a cabeça positivamente, e imediatamente começou a dar alguns tapas de leve no rosto de Sakura na tentativa de acordá-la

– Haruno, acorde. – falou de uma forma autoritária.

Após mais algumas tentativas frustradas, o ruivo desistiu. E mesmo que Sakura continuasse dormindo, todos perceberam que seus olhos estavam inchados.

– O que vamos fazer? - perguntou a loira preocupada.

– Devemos levá-la a Konoha. - concluiu Kankuro

– Se ela pelo menos acordasse... Tornaria as coisas mais fáceis – Fitou o rosto delicado - Estão vendo em volta de seus olhos – Apontou - Não sei o que houve, mas creio que isso é resultado de muitas horas de choro, pois eles estão inchados e fundos.

Um grunhido chamou a atenção dos irmãos, que olharam para o corpo adormecido. Aos poucos a garota foi abrindo seus olhos; levantou sua cabeça levemente com uma expressão depressiva na face, começando a chorar constantemente. Os irmãos da areia ficaram com o coração partido ao vê-la tão triste, acabada. Até mesmo Gaara, que tinha um coração de pedra ficou sentido.

– Haruno, está tudo bem? - Sakura não conseguia parar de chorar, os soluço já marcavam presença dificultando sua fala. Tanto que nem ao menos conseguia responder a pergunta de Gaara.

Os três estavam preocupados com sua situação, que pelo visto não era fácil. Sakura abraçou Gaara fortemente e seu choro foi mais forte, desesperado, entre seus braços. Gaara se sobressaltou com a atitude da menina, porque afinal nunca havia sido abraçado por outra garota que não fosse Temari. E diga-se de passagem que essas ocasiões eram extremamente raras.

– Gaara, devemos levá-la a Konoha - disse Temari num tom mole, sinal de que estava triste e preocupada com Sakura.

– Não, por favor – Sakura disse com uma voz tão fraca que quase chegava a ser inexistente. Os três se surpreenderam pela forma que ela expressava as palavras, pois podiam perceber que Sakura sofria muito. E com certeza esse sofrimento estaria relacionado à Konoha. Então numa tentativa de começar uma conversa com a garota, Temari se aproximou.

– Sakura, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari docemente enquanto acariciava os cabelos rosados.

– Sasuke-kun, tenho... Que... Impedi-lo – disse fracamente ao mesmo tempo em que enxugava algumas lágrimas que desciam sobre sua face. Temari olhou então para seus irmãos e cerrou os punhos.

– Tenho certeza que foi Sasuke que a deixou nesse estado. – Temari tremeu de raiva.

– Esse cara não merece viver. – Kankuro bufou de ódio, que dominava sua voz.

– Haruno, fale comigo. É o Gaara, se lembra? - Sakura deixou de abraçá-lo por um instante, observando-o.

– Sabaku no Gaara?

– Sim. Agora, me responda: foi Uchiha Sasuke quem fez essa maldade com você? - Sakura não respondeu, sua visão encontrava-se um pouco embaçada por causa da bebida. Afinal estava totalmente embriagada e dizia tudo com uma voz mole num tom baixo. Além disso, se encontrava tonta e com dores de cabeça. Gaara, por não obter a resposta, tentou pegá-la no colo para levá-la até Konoha, mas foi interrompido pelo desespero da garota.

– Não, por favor, não quero voltar para aquele lugar - Chorava muito e abraçou Gaara novamente. Sabia de seu passado obscuro, mas sabia também que era um dos amigos de Naruto e que não lhe faria mal algum.

– Ela não quer prosseguir, e agora? – perguntou Temari com um tom de desespero.

– O jeito é trazer seus companheiros de equipe até aqui. - disse Kankuro, que continha um olhar de pena ao ver o estado de Sakura.

– Podem ir vocês dois, eu fico com ela – falou Gaara encarando a rosada, que se encontrava em pleno desespero.

– Gaara... Você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Temari confusa.

– Sim Temari, vejo que confia em mim. Vocês têm de ser rápidos, ela precisa ser atendida rapidamente. – disse secamente e fitou os irmãos que ali se encontravam.

– Já que você quer assim... Vamos Temari – Kankuro puxou o braço da irmã e rapidamente sumiram entre as árvores. Sakura continuava a chorar desesperadamente; Gaara tentou de modo desajeitado acariciar seus cabelos. Sakura então encarou o ruivo.

– Você é o Gaara, amigo do Naruto?

– Sim Haruno, sou eu...

– Por favor, me chame de Sakura – A jovem pediu olhando-o fixamente. O que fez Gaara se sentir um pouco corado, não somente pelas palavras tão suaves, mas pela proximidade da face delicada.

Naquele momento, Sakura estava carente e sentia muita falta de um carinho amigo. A ninja agarrou na gola da blusa e puxou a cabeça do ruivo para mais perto, quebrando totalmente o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, seus lábios estavam quase que se tocando.

– Gaara, já foi beijado por alguma garota? - Gaara ficou totalmente vermelho em relação a pergunta. Nenhuma garota jamais se atrevera a ficar tão próximo assim dele, e muito menos fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal. Sua mente vagava atordoada naquele ambiente enigmático, onde tudo a sua volta girava, deixando-o completamente confuso.

– Por que a pergunta, Sakura? - questionou com a voz trêmula.

Sakura nem quis lhe responder. Para ela a única coisa que bastava era estar pertinho dele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro que exalava floresta a fora. Sem poder evitar, ela segurou os cabelos vermelhos e selou seus lábios nos dele. No começo o beijo fora tímido, pois Gaara não lhe correspondia. Mas depois se tornou quente e intenso, fazendo com que ambos deitassem no chão. A folhagem seca do lugar enfeitava os corpos que estavam quase se perdendo na luxúria. Gaara não teve reação alguma, contrariando a atitude voraz da garota. Ele tinha vaga percepção de que Sakura estava bêbada.

A fim de dar um fim naquilo antes que algo mais grave acontecesse, Gaara afastou o corpo delicado do seu separando o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes.

– Por que fez isso, Sakura? - perguntou entre respirações intensas**,** ainda chocado. Os orbes cor de jade encaravam com um brilho especial as esmeraldas. Não conseguia identificar o porquê daquele brilho tão intenso. Aquele olhar fez seu coração disparar e não conseguir parar de fitá-la.

– Gaara, os encontramos no caminho e... – A voz suave feminina parou bruscamente.

Temari e Kankuro chegaram junto de Kakashi e Naruto, que encontraram Sakura em cima de Gaara, deixando todos ali atônitos com a cena.

– O que aconteceu aqui Gaara? – perguntou Temari olhando fixamente para os dois jovens que se encontravam respirando com dificuldade e deitados no chão em uma posição, digamos, constrangedora.

– Nada que seja de sua conta – falou rispidamente, não tinha que dar satisfação a ninguém.

– Hã... – Kakashi fez cara de pouco caso e, com um sorriso nos lábios, falou para o ruivo que não tirava os olhos de cima de Sakura: - Obrigado pela ajuda, estávamos a procura de Sakura. - Kakashi ficou um tanto confuso pelo comportamento do mesmo, mas procurou ocultar sua curiosidade.

– Tudo bem Gaara? - perguntou Naruto que sorria alegremente para o ruivo.

– Sim Naruto, não se preocupe. - Kankuro e Temari estranharam o estado de Gaara: estava ofegante, como se faltasse-lhe o ar. Ambos tinham certeza que algo aconteceu enquanto estavam longe, mas não questionaram o irmão; o que quer que tivesse acontecido correspondia à sua vida pessoal. E a ira do irmão era um preço muito alto a se pagar por sua curiosidade.

– Ela está muito ferida, sabem quem foi o responsável por essa crueldade? - Perguntou Kakashi que encarava os irmãos da areia após observar hematomas e cortes pelo corpo de Sakura.

– Ela falava muito no Uchiha. - disse o ninja ruivo, fitando ambos.

– O teme! O que ela dizia? - Naruto se surpreendeu com o relato do mesmo – Aquele baka!

– _" Tenho que impedi-lo"_ ou algo do tipo – respondeu, sentindo ódio do Uchiha.

– Affe! Certeza que ela se sentiu responsável em trazê-lo de volta e não conseguiu. Creio também que eles tiveram uma luta corporal. - Disse o Kankuro que observava cautelosamente o copy ninja.

– Está querendo dizer que aquele baka teve a capacidade de lutar contra Sakura-chan, sua companheira de equipe? – disse Naruto, mal controlando toda sua fúria.

– Sim, percebe-se pelas feridas – Kankuro apontou para o corpo de Sakura.

– Que monstro, como pôde. – Temari balançou a cabeça tristemente.

Kakashi pegou o corpo pequeno e delicado no colo, Sakura abraçou-o e continuou chorando, acabando por adormecer novamente. Ainda estava sobre o efeito do álcool. O copy ninja via que sua aluna havia exagerado nas doses de sake, que por sinal tomara um litro apenas para tentar diminuir as dores que sentia em seu peito por causa de Sasuke.

– Nem sei o que dizer... Por favor, nos desculpem pelo ocorrido. - disse o jounnin encabulado com a situação.

– Não precisa se desculpar. – Kankuro falou amigavelmente.

– Vamos Naruto, temos que levá-la ao hospital para ser examinada.

– Sim, Kakashi-sensei. Adeus amigos, e obrigado. Principalmente você Gaara – falou Naruto, dando um de seus típicos sorrisos. Gaara não ouviu as palavras de seu amigo, estava muito pensativo e se encontrava no mundo da lua. Pensava somente na atitude de Sakura e no por que daquele beijo!

– Gaara... GAARA - Naruto berrou, despertando o ruivo de seu profundo devaneio.

– Desculpa Naruto, estava distraído... O que dizia? - Temari e Kankuro não tinham mais dúvidas, algo acontecera. Mas ficaram quietos, pois sabiam como era seu irmão mais novo.

– Disse obrigado por cuidar de Sakura-chan – repetiu, sorrindo alegremente para Gaara.

– Não foi nada Naruto, disponha.- Após Gaara dizer tais palavras, Kakashi se despediu e os dois sumiram diante de seus olhos.

– Acho melhor seguirmos nosso rumo não? – sugeriu Temari que deu as costas para ambos, que concordaram com ela.

Conforme se dirigiam a Suna e consequentemente se distanciavam de Konoha, Gaara sentia que não iria ver aquela garota tão cedo. Talvez nunca mais e sentiu um aperto no peito, uma sensação estranha.

Seus irmãos perceberam os olhares que o ruivo lançava para trás, mas não lhe perguntaram o motivo daquilo: tinham medo de sua reação. Gaara não podia se exaltar, Shukaku sempre o dominava quando obtinha qualquer emoção.

Gaara percebeu o olhar de seus irmãos sobre si, mas ignorou. Ele estava muito estranho naquele momento; seu coração palpitava lento no peito. Havia dado seu primeiro beijo, mas nunca imaginara que seria com uma garota que se encontrava extremamente bêbada. O beijo não fora assim tão ruim... Ele havia gostado e nunca teria imaginado que Haruno Sakura tinha lábios tão macios e um beijo tão doce.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA..<strong>

* * *

><p>LOGO ATUALIZO, ESSA FANFIC POSSUI 20 CAPÍTULOS!<p> 


	2. Um pesadelo do passado volta á tona

Obrigada de coração pelos comentários, ajuda muito na continuação. Cá está o capítulo dois, espero que gostem.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong>UM PESADELO DO PASSADO VOLTA A TONA.<strong>

* * *

><p>Passaram-se dois anos após o ocorrido. Sakura tinha dezessete anos, tornara-se uma das melhores jounnins de elite de Konoha e superou a Godaime Tsunade na medicina ninja, sendo considerada a melhor médica-nin do país. Além disso, sua sinshou orgulhara-se; sua aprendiz agora era admirada por ser uma ninja tão ponderada e, astuta.<p>

Sakura estava conformada com a ausência de Sasuke, sabia que ele jamais retornaria à Konoha. Mas não o odiava por lhe fazer tanto mal, pelo contrario, o agradecia por isso. Porque graças a ele alcançara seus objetivos e chegara onde estava agora.

Esticou os braços alongando a musculatura. Estava muito cansada e aquele hospital encontrava-se em um clima tenso. Haviam chegado muitos feridos após terem uma luta brusca com Orochimaru, que tentara matar Tsunade. Definitivamente a falta de médicos estava deixando todo mundo estressado. Após dar o último atendimento a um de seus pacientes, decidiu ir para casa; fizera duas cirurgias complicadíssimas.

Despediu-se de seus amigos médicos e seguiu o caminho para sua casa.

Ao chegar, foi até seu quarto, tirou a roupa e dirigiu-se até o banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante. A água quente deslizava pelo corpo esguio relaxando cada ponto de tensão existente. Sensação gostosa aquela, tinha vontade de ficar por ali mesmo e não sair mais. Após um tempo, ela desligou o chuveiro e saiu enrolada numa toalha secando o corpo. Colocou uma roupa bem fresca e foi até a sacada onde se sentou em uma cadeira, trazendo consigo uma xícara de chá quente.

Observava o Sol se por tímido, escondendo-se aos poucos entre os enormes rochedos cujos rostos dos Hokage eram estampados. Estrelas apareciam aos poucos naquele céu alaranjado dando início a noite que se aproximava.  
>Sakura bebia seu chá calmamente, e sua mente estava perdida em meio aquela paisagem tão exuberante:<p>

_"Sinto meu coração bater descompassado, pergunto-me... Por que? Será que é por causa da ausência de Sasuke, há muito tempo não sentia sua falta, desde que partiu. Acho que devo lhe agradecer por isso. Graças a essa sua atitude fútil tornei-me a pessoa que sou agora, conhecida e admirada por todos. E obrigada por sair da minha vida, descobri que meu caminho não era segui-lo ou sentir aquele amor insignificante. Fez-me chegar a essa conclusão somente pela dor, a dor da partida. E agora sinto pena ou talvez desprezo por você. Confesso-lhe que estou feliz, porque sei que sou alguém, não sei se posso dizer o mesmo em relação a você!"_

Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios rosados. Ela tinha certeza que Sasuke não a preenchia seu o peito, era um alívio para uma alma tão sofrida. Levantou-se da cadeira e entrou na casa. Fechou as janelas e trancou as portas, caminhou até a cama e se deitou, seu corpo implorava por descanso. Cerrou os olhos e adormeceu.

* * *

><p>Em Suna, Gaara também contava com dezessete anos e se tornara o Kazekage da aldeia. Antes de isso tudo acontecer, ele teve que provar a todos o quanto havia mudado e que queria carregar consigo essa responsabilidade, uma maneira de se redimir por tudo que fizera no passado.<p>

Naquele instante, encontrava-se em uma reunião muito importante com seus conselheiros sobre o suposto colégio de aprendizes ninjas. Gaara estava sentado em uma luxuosa poltrona bordô com as bordas douradas e observava os conselheiros, cada palavra dita ali, ele analisava com perfeição.

Sentiu uma pontada muito forte na cabeça, parecia que iria explodir com tamanha dor. Gaara ergueu-se lentamente da poltrona adornada, a tontura ficando cada vez mais forte e fazendo-o cambalear em silêncio. Os olhos preocupados de um dos conselheiros ao perceber seu mal estar, estavam embaçados diante de sua visão:

– Tudo bem Kazekage? - Perguntou um dos conselheiros do ruivo, que pretendia acudi-lo a qualquer instante.

– Saiam daqui! – Gaara disse friamente num tom baixo e assustador. Começou a quebrar tudo que havia à sua volta, seu traje branco de Kazekage estava totalmente manchado pelo sangue que escorria agora de sua boca. Todos os conselheiros e ministros saíram da sala desesperados, fechando com rapidez a porta.

Temari que estava na sala ao lado organizando alguns pergaminhos, ouviu os gritos do irmão mais novo e correu até a sala do Kazekage. Avistou todos do conselho do lado de fora, aparentemente assustados.

– O que está acontecendo?

– O Kazekage ficou louco – A ninja da areia percebeu um chakra muito conhecido, era tão forte que seu estômago chegava a embrulhar com tamanha energia, seus olhos arregalaram-se.

– Chamem Kankurou! – Rapidamente foi obedecida por um dos guardas, que apressado saiu em busca do irmão mais velho do Kazekage.

Procurou-o por toda a extensão do prédio, corria desesperado de um lado para o outro. Vez ou outra trombava nas pessoas que trabalhavam em beneficio da vila. Com muito esforço o encontrou. O guarda apenas agarrou no braço do ninja.

– Venha comigo! - Kankurou se assustou com a atitude voraz do guarda, mas não disse nada, apenas o seguiu, com certeza era algo grave.

Após muito correr junto ao guarda, avistou sua irmã Temari e o conselho.

– O que houve Temari? - Já chegou perguntado sobre o que havia acontecido. Mesmo sentindo uma sensação estranha, um aperto no peito.

– É Gaara, está acontecendo de novo! - Um olhar nada gracioso surgiu dos olhos de Temari, preocupando o dominador de marionetes.

– Não me diga que se refere ao... – Esperou que a irmã lhe desse alguma resposta.

– Sim Kankurou... - Temari por sua vez abaixou sua cabeça sem acreditar no estava acontecendo.

– Como isso é possível, ele não esta utilizando seu chakra para que não aconteça.

– Estou preocupada com ele, o que vamos fazer se sair de controle?

– Teremos que impedi-lo – Colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de sua irmã, recebeu de volta um olhar triste por conta dos gritos de Gaara que ecoavam pela sala de reunião.

Kankurou acenou com a cabeça como aviso, ele queria entrar. Temari ao entender sua expressão concordou e se dirigiram até à porta da sala. Temari levou a mão à maçaneta, esperando pelos gritos, no entanto o silêncio reinou no corredor, Gaara havia parado de gritar.

Ao abrir a porta Temari flagra o irmão no chão, rodeado por uma poça de sangue, que deixava seus cabelos ruivos ainda mais escarlates.

– GAARAAAAAAAA! – Temari correu até o Kage desacordado. A ninja colocou-o em seu colo e abraçou-o manchando de sangue todo o seu traje – Por favor, Gaara, fala comigo, o que aconteceu? – Nada de respostas. Temari sentia o corpo dele gelado e sua respiração muito lenta, muito sangue saia de sua boca e nariz. Kankurou entrou no cômodo logo após ouvir o grito de Temari, e ao perceber o estado do irmão caçula desesperou-se.

– Chamem um médico, RÁPIDO!

Demorou um pouco até o médico chegar. Sua primeira atitude foi correr até o ruivo para examiná-lo. Ficou um tempo avaliando o quadro de Gaara. A expressão dele a cada instante desesperava mais ainda os dois irmãos. Ao término, encarou os dois com pesar.

– Temos que levá-lo até o hospital, não dá para saber ao certo o que aconteceu sem os equipamentos necessários... – Tanto Kankurou quanto Temari concordaram com a decisão do médico. O mais velho se adiantou ao corpo desfalecido do irmão pegando-o no colo e saindo as pressas. Temari corria atrás do irmão acompanhada do medico-nin, ambos tentando tranquilizar os habitantes que viam a cena com preocupação.

Após alguns minutos, chegaram ao hospital que os recebeu de prontidão, colocando Gaara em uma maca e levando-a as pressas para a sala de exames. Os irmãos aguardaram o medico na sala de espera. Kankurou se mantinha abraçado a Temari que, desesperada, chorava no ombro do primogênito de Suna, como medo de perder o irmão mais novo. O medico após o termino, deixou a sala de exames e encontrou os dois irmãos no corredor da sala de espera.

– Então, o que aconteceu com o Gaara? – Kankurou se adiantou, recebendo um olhar nada encorajador por parte do medico-nin.

– Fiz o possível, porém não conseguimos descobrir o que causou tais sintomas. O que aconteceu com o Kazekage supostamente está fora do alcance da medicina... - Temari furiosa e inconformada ergueu-se de seu acento pegando o médico pela gola do jaleco.

– Como assim? - O homem ficou assustado com a fúria da Sabaku. - Vocês vão deixá-lo morrer, é isso! – indagou com a respiração descompassada.  
>Foi preciso que Kanurou se aproximasse da irmã e, delicadamente, tocasse seu punho para conter a ira da mais nova.<p>

– Acalme-se Temari... - Sua voz saiu doce. A ninja respirou fundo na tentativa de se acalmar e soltou o médico. Abraçou o irmão mais velho chorando copiosamente mais uma vez

– O que vai acontecer com ele? - Trêmula com medo da resposta do médico.

– Vou ser sincero com vocês, seu estado é delicado, está com uma hemorragia interna muito grave que não conseguimos estancar. Se continuar assim, não vai passar de quatro dias... - O choro de Temari se ecoou por entre aquele corredor mórbido.

Pessoas curiosas olharam-na aos prantos sem entender o porquê daquilo tudo. Nem sabiam eles que seu Kazekage estava entre a vida e a morte

– Sinto muito... – O médico se afastou dos irmãos deixando um clima tenso e triste naquele local.

– Calma Temari, ainda há uma chance de salvá-lo – Acariciava os cabelos loiros da ninja que arqueou a cabeça para encará-lo, não estava entendendo nada.

– Do que está falando Kankurou? O médico disse que Gaara não tem mais chances de sobreviver.

– Isso é o que ele diz, vamos ver se Tsunade dirá o mesmo.

– Tsunade?

– Esqueceu que ela é uma excelente medica-nin que possui técnicas surpreendentes? Suponho que ela possa salvar Gaara... – Um sorriso encheu os lábios da loira.

– Será que ela aceitaria cuidar de Gaara? - O brilho angelical voltou aos olhos da jounnin da areia.

– Acredito que sim. Ela é nossa única esperança!

Temari se levantou rapidamente e deixou o hospital as pressas. Ela tinha que informar a Godaime o mais rápido possível, precisava salvar seu irmão.

* * *

><p>Em Konoha Shizune separava alguns documentos que levaria a Tsunade para que assinasse. Ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de uma das janelas, deparando-se com o gavião que logo reconheceu como pertencente à Suna, o que lhe chamou a atenção de imediato. Assim que pegou o pergaminho, correu para Tsunade-sama. De certo era urgente, Suna não mandava mensagens sem um bom motivo.<br>Empurrou a porta com violência e entrou sem cerimônia alguma no escritório Hokage. Tsunade sobressaltou-se com seu surgimento.

– Credo Shizune, o que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma! – Disse notando a alteração de respiração de sua subordinada, que dizia que ela viera correndo.

– Recebi um pergaminho de Suna. O selo está em vermelho, algo grave aconteceu! Shizune falava tropeçando nas palavras, deixando a Hokage um pouco confusa.

A mulher caminhou até a governante e lhe entregou o pergaminho. Tsunade fez sinal com as mãos e rompeu o selo. Shizune engolia em seco a cada movimento das pupilas cor de mel.

– Minha nossa...!

– O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Shizune trêmula, estava muito nervosa.

– É uma carta de Temari-sama. Ela necessita urgentemente da minha ajuda, Gaara Kazekage está entre a vida e a morte. Tem apenas quatro dias de vida e eu sou a única esperança de salvar seu irmão.

– Se acontecer algo com Gaara-sama estaremos perdidos, graças a ele que a aliança entre Suna e Konoha se mantém firme. - A preocupação veio à tona nos olhos da Hokage.

– Tem razão Shizune, o problema é que eu não posso ir, tenho reuniões importantíssimas e compromissos com ministros de outras aldeias. Não posso faltar de jeito algum.

– Então mande Sakura, ela é uma excelente médica... – Sugeriu ao ver a preocupação de Tsunade.

– Verdade, havia me esquecido dela.

– Ela te superou na medicina, não? -– relembrou com um sorriso melancólico.

– Você adora me lembrar esse fato né Shizune, ora essa... - Bufou com o relato da sua ajudante - Chame-a aqui com urgência.

– Hai! – Saiu às pressas da sala da Godaime e se dirigiu até a residência de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>


	3. A eficiência de Sakura

Obrigada de coração por estarem lendo essa fanfic , isso me deixar muito feliz!

Gostaria de lhes infromar que essa fanfic já é finalizada, e possui uma continuação, portanto vou postar os capítulos rapidamente. Irei publicar um agora e, mais tarde, outro, e assim sucessivamente.

Quero muito que todos leiam pois essa foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi, e tive que reescrevê-la.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

><p><strong>A EFICIÊNCIA DE SAKURA<strong>

* * *

><p>Olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam ao observar sua face delicada perante o espelho enquanto penteava as madeixas rosa. Sakura se arrumava animadamente, estava feliz por finalmente sair em missão junto ao time de Ino, estava cansada de ficar enfiada em um hospital, sentia saudades das lutas e de pequenas cicatrizes em seu corpo.<p>

Sakura deu um pequeno sobressalto após ouvir batidas insistentes na porta que ecoavam quarto adentro. Caminhou devagar até a porta abrindo-a logo em seguida. Arregalou os orbes verdes ao ver Shizune ofegante, e, pela sua expressão atípica, sua presença ali não indicaria que as palavras que estavam prestes a sair de sua boca fossem agradáveis.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Shizune? – Nenhuma palavra sequer saiu dos lábios de Shizune, o cansaço parecia tomar posse dela. Sakura fez sinal com a mão para que ela esperasse e deu as costas para a mulher adentrando a casa. Retornou logo em seguida com um copo d'água. Shizune aceitou e virou o líquido com rapidez.

– Obrigada Sakura, precisava disso – Concluiu ela aparentando melhorar.

– Agora pode me dizer o que há?

– Tsunade-sama quer vê-la em sua sala com máxima urgência! – Pelo timbre da voz de Shizune, a coisa era séria. Por um determinado momento, o desânimo tomou posse, porque sua shinshou podia muito bem cancelar a missão.

Sem rodeios, pegou a chave da porta que estava em cima de uma mesinha e trancou, saindo com Shizune logo em seguida.

Durante o percurso, Sakura perguntou a mulher o que havia acontecido, mas Shizune aparentava não querer responder, dava a desculpa de que o caso teria que ser dito somente pela Hokage por segurança. Isso de fato deixou-a preocupada.

Ao chegarem ao prédio Hokage, ambas as ninjas correram rapidamente para a sala de Tsunade. Sakura se surpreendeu com a atitude de sua mestra após entrar no cômodo sem cerimônias, pois ela já foi logo ao assunto, sem rodeios.

– Sakura, tenho uma missão importantíssima para você! – A rósea estranhou a expressão da Hokage, seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e seu chakra altíssimo. A ninja apenas balançou a cabeça.

– Mas... E a missão no País da Névoa?

– Esqueça! Mandarei Shino no seu lugar - Sakura assustou-se quando Tsunade bateu com ambas as mãos na mesa de seu escritório, ela estava nervosa e a ninja estava confusa com toda aquela situação – Agora quero que você vá até sua casa arrumar seus pertences para a viagem, quero você em Suna o mais rápido possível!

– Su-su-na? – O coração disparou no peito após Sakura ouvir essa palavra, e sem querer, o incidente há dois anos voltou à tona em sua mente fazendo-a tremer.

Tsunade percebeu a reação atípica de sua aprendiz.

– Sim, algo contra? – Sakura gelou, parecia que sua alma havia se esvaído do corpo. Aqueles orbes cor de mel fixado sobre si a deixavam mais nervosa.

– Nada, Tsunade-sama, imagina! – Dizia a rosada com um sorriso amarelo sem graça. Tsunade não se convenceu, no entanto resolveu não perguntar nada a respeito, pois agora tinham um problema maior para resolver – Mas, por que com tanta urgência?

– O Kazekage-sama se encontra em estado grave. Os médicos disseram que ele só tinha quatro dias de vida. Seus irmãos estranharam a maneira que ambos examinaram Gaara e não acreditaram, por isso opinaram por uma segunda avaliação sobre seu estado clínico, eles queriam que eu fosse examiná-lo, mas não posso porque tenho compromissos importantes, então você vai no meu lugar – Disse Tsunade encarando a face assustada da garota.

– Como assim em estado grave, o que aconteceu? – Sakura questionou sentindo o coração apertar no peito, há muito ela não se sentia assim, tão vulnerável em relação a alguém.

– Temari não entrou em detalhes – Sakura irmãos Sabaku nunca foram de deixar qualquer situação oculta, independente de qual seja – Não se preocupe, já informei que você está indo para Suna e que confiasse em seu trabalho, qualquer resposta que sair de sua boca que acreditassem – A garota odiava esse clima de tensão no ar, ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu com rapidez da sala de Tsunade, ignorando suas emoções.

Em Suna, Temari se encontrava no quarto onde Gaara estava internado. Kankuro havia saído por alguns instantes para comprar algo para comerem, pois passaram o dia inteiro naquele hospital mórbido.

A loira com lágrimas nos olhos acariciava os cabelos escarlates do irmão caçula, não acreditando que a qualquer hora poderia perdê-lo.

Girou o olhar quando ouviu a porta se abrir, Kankurou adentrava o cômodo com uma sacola na mão, colocou sobre uma mesinha e se aproximou da irmã.

– Alguma melhora? – Respirou um ar fino de angustia quando Temari balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, as lágrimas eram inevitáveis, a dor em seu âmago afastava qualquer sorriso de seja, até mesmo de esperança. Kankurou esticou o braço e acariciou os cabelos loiros, ela não admitia o ocorrido e que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. O abraço foi termo e caloroso; única maneira que encontrou para confortar o coração sofrido de Temari.

– Onde está a Hokage? – Perguntou ela com um timbre baixo.

– Ela não pôde vir, mas mandou Sakura em seu lugar – Ambos sabiam o quanto Sakura evoluiu na medicina ninja, e que talvez ela pudesse salvar Gaara.

Já em Konoha, Sakura arrumou rapidamente seus pertences; água e frutas eram indispensáveis. Pegou a mochila colocando-a em suas costas e caminhou com rapidez até a porta, abrindo-a e trancando logo em seguida.

Pulava de galho em galho, aumentando sua velocidade no máximo.

Passou por um local que era inesquecível para si; o mesmo onde acontecera aquele pequeno incidente dois anos atrás:

_**Flachback ON**_

_"- Por favor, me chama de Sakura – A jovem pediu olhando-o fixamente. O que fez Gaara se sentir um pouco corado, não somente pelas palavras tão suaves, mas pela proximidade. Naquele momento, Sakura estava carente e sentia muita falta de um carinho amigo. A ninja então agarrou na gola da blusa e puxou a cabeça do ruivo para mais perto quebrando totalmente o pequeno espaço que havia entre eles, seus lábios estavam quase que se tocando._

_– Gaara, já foi beijado por alguma garota?- Gaara ficou totalmente vermelho em relação á pergunta, nenhuma garota jamais se atreveu a ficar tão próximo assim dele, e muito menos fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal. Sua mente vagava atordoada naquele ambiente enigmático, onde tudo a sua volta girava deixando-o completamente confuso._

_– Por que a pergunta, Sakura?- Questionou com a voz trêmula. Sakura nem quis lhe responder, para ela a única coisa que bastava era estar pertinho dele, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro que ecoava floresta a fora. Sem poder evitar, ela segurou seus cabelos vermelhos e selou nos lábios nos dele, no começo o beijo fora tímido, pois Gaara não lhe correspondia, mas depois se tornou quente e intenso, fazendo com que ambos deitassem no chão, a folhagem seca do lugar enfeitava os corpos que estavam quase se perdendo na luxúria. Gaara não obteve reação alguma contrariando a atitude voraz da garota, ele tinha vaga percepção de que Sakura estava bêbada._

_A fim de dar um fim naquilo antes que algo mais grave aconteça, Gaara afastou o corpo delicado do seu separando o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes._

_– Por que fez isso, Sakura? - Perguntou entre respirações intensas_,_ainda chocado. Os orbes verdes o encaravam com um brilho especial, não conseguia identificar o porquê daquele brilho tão intenso._

_Um barulho chamou sua atenção e com rapidez girou sua cabeça para o lado deparando-se com Kankurou e Temari, estavam acompanhados de Kakashi e Naruto. Ambos estavam atônitos ao verem Sakura por cima de Gaara."_

_**Flachback OFF**_

Sakura não conseguia entender sua atitude voraz. Ela sempre sonhou em dar seu primeiro beijo com a pessoa que amava, e que fosse inesquecível e especial, mas infelizmente não fora o esperado.

Não se arrependeu pelo que fizera, aquele beijo fora intenso e estava gostando de devorar os lábios do ruivo. Balançou a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos nada amigáveis de sua mente e continuou sua caminhada pensando somente em seu trabalho e como vai salvar Gaara.

A chegar ao deserto, escondeu-se em uma caverna para se proteger de uma tempestade de areia. A preocupação invadia sua alma, ela estava perdendo muito tempo e só de pensar que uma vida estava em suas mãos o corpo gelava. _"O que aconteceu com Gaara?"_ refletia e novos questionamentos confusos penetravam em sua mente.

Diante de sua distração, não percebeu que a tempestade já havia passado. Saiu da caverna e continuou sua caminhada torcendo para que não houvesse mais intervenções.

Após mais algumas horas, Sakura avistou os muros de Suna e suspirou aliviada, finalmente estava chegando. Ao longe, avistou vários guardas que vigiava o local transmitindo segurança ao país. Ela olhou para eles e pareciam nem se importar com a sua presença, com certeza já havia lhes informado sobre sua chegada.

– Sakura! - Uma voz ao longe ecoou, avistou Temari que acenava com a mão. Um sorriso saiu de seus lábios, pois fazia muito tempo que não á via.

Ao se aproximar da ninja Sabaku, percebeu que sua expressão era de tristeza, as olheiras provavelmente eram sinais de muitas lágrimas derramadas

– Que bom que veio – Temari estava muito abatida, sua voz saiu fraca e baixa.

– Onde está Gaara? - Sakura finalmente questionou fitando longamente os orbes celestes de Temari e mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

– Vou levá-la até ele – A Sabaku respondeu retribuindo o mesmo gesto.

As duas kunoichis caminhavam pelas ruas de Suna quietas, o silêncio praticamente reinava até que chegaram ao hospital. Sakura pôde notar a presença de muitos médicos no local. Estranhou por que havia tantos e nenhum deles fora capaz de cuidar de seu Kazekage, sentiu-se magoada por conta disso.

Ambas as ninjas caminhavam rapidamente em um corredor que aparentava não ter fim. Temari cessou os passos em frente a uma porta localizada ao lado esquerdo do corredor. Segurou firmemente a maçaneta e girando-a abrindo a porta. Adentrou a sala sendo acompanhada pela pupila da Hokage, viu Kankurou sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do ruivo e sentiu-se corar pelo olhar do jovem.

Ela sorriu para o rapaz que respondeu com o mesmo gesto. Girou o olhar para o lado direito do quarto e deparou-se com o ruivo inconsciente na cama. Aproximou-se e sentiu seu coração bater descompassado com o estado que se encontrava, o traje de Kagekage estava sujo de sangue.

Sakura suspirou um ar fino e retirou a mochila de suas costas, abriu o zíper trazendo consigo uma maleta e colocou em cima de um criado mudo. Olhou para o jovem mais uma vez e esticou a mão segurando em seu pulso.

De repente, Sakura se sobressalta dando passos para trás quando sentiu um poder anormal, o chakra era tão poderoso que se arrepiou com tamanha energia.

– Sakura, o que foi? – Temari perguntou preocupada após ver a expressão da medica. Nenhuma resposta saiu dos lábios de Sakura, ela apenas encarava o ruivo desmaiado na cama totalmente atônita. Respirou fundo e encarou os irmãos.

– Podem me ajudar a segurá-lo? Em minha observação não estamos lidando com Gaara – Disse Sakura com rispidez.

Ambos os irmãos Sabaku fecharam os olhos sentindo o coração disparar no peito, o que eles imaginavam estava acontecendo e temiam pela vida do irmão. Aproximaram-se do ruivo e Temari segurou os braços enquanto Kankurou as pernas.

Uma luz azul brilhante surgiu nas mãos de Sakura, ela aproximou-se do enfermo com uma expressão séria na face. Temari arregalou os olhos com medo do próximo passo da médica.

– O que vai fazer? – Temari questionou assustada. A médica não lhe respondeu, apenas encostou sua mão sobre o peito de Gaara tirando gemidos do paciente que começou a se retorcer e a gritar na cama. Seguravam-no com toda a força, Gaara era muito forte e estava sendo difícil mantê-lo imobilizado. Temari chorava em desespero com aquela cena, nunca havia visto Gaara daquele jeito.

– Não precisa chorar Temari, não vai acontecer nada! Acalma-se! – Sakura solicitou com a voz controlada. Temari ao perceber a seriedade da médica que mantinha os orbes fixados no corpo quase sem vida ali, ela obteve confiança diminuindo sua crise.

Após Gaara parar de se debater, Sakura afastou as mãos do peito do ruivo e limpou o suor de sua testa.

– Ufa! O pior já passou. Agora tenho que fechar o local onde se encontra e hemorragia – Sakura exclamou com um tom de voz um pouco cansado. Aproximou-se novamente do paciente direcionando o ouvido esquerdo sobre o peito do Kazekage para ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos e em seguida aproximou o ouvido sobre as narinas para sentir sua respiração.

– Encontrei o local da hemorragia – Afirmou convicta – Agora, por favor, segurem-no de novo. – A médica continuou o mesmo procedimento, mas dessa vez colocou suas mãos sobre o abdômen do ruivo manchando suas mãos com sangue

– Pronto! Hemorragia controlada – Desviou o olhar para os irmãos, Sakura questionou: - Me respondam... O que Gaara esta fazendo nesse quarto sem os procedimentos necessários? – Sua voz era autoritária – Devia estar em observação na UTI! – Sakura percebeu que ambos ficaram chocados, nenhuma reação foi notada por ela, pois estavam estáticos. Sakura suspirou sentindo o coração apertar no peito. Olhou para o jovem inconsciente na cama e esticou a mão acariciando os cabelos ruivos – Pelo visto esses médicos queriam que seu Kazekage morresse – Afirmou com uma expressão triste.

Lágrimas mais uma vez teimaram em descer dos olhos de Temari, ela não acreditava que aqueles médicos foram capazes de agir com tamanha irresponsabilidade, era doloroso demais suportar.

Sakura ao perceber o rosto triste da loira, desviou o assunto.

– Conversaremos melhor depois. Agora me escutem: não vou dizer como amiga, mas como médica. Ouçam minhas recomendações com atenção – Solicitou encarando os Sabaku,que acenaram com cabeça em sinal positivo.

– Faremos tudo o que pedir – Kankurou disse se levantando e caminhando até a jovem médica – Pode dizer.

– Primeiro:... – Sakura fez uma pausa – Não estou pedindo, estou ordenando que levem Gaara para sua casa. Segundo: passarei uma lista dos aparelhos necessários que devem levar consigo. Terceiro: independente do lugar onde puserem Gaara recomenda que coloquem uma cama ao lado do mesmo, assim não estarei longe se acaso sofrer algum ataque.

– Sakura, por que levá-lo para casa, aqui não é mais seguro? – Temari questionou confusa com as recomendações, achando-as estranhas.

– É melhor não, Temari. Gaara correria riscos aqui – Sakura respondeu num tom frio.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUA...<strong>

* * *

><p>Obrigada por ler amores, já já publico o próximo capítulo. Também vou atualizar a fanfic As Chamas da Paixão.<p>

Agora que tal uma review, ficarei super feliz!


End file.
